Cry
by Angel N Darkness
Summary: After catching Lucas and Brooke kissing Peyton decides to go get trashed. When something terrible happens will she allow Lucas to help her through it? Will she let Brooke? Will she let anyone in or will she shut down completely? Rated M for abuse/assault
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Ok so apparently my kids like daring me to write stories that I wouldn't normally write... LOL... This story is a dare from my 10 year old son... * groans and looks at Katie * That's it your step son and your niece can dare you next! So this story will eventually be a Leyton fic but before that happens we get the angst and hurt and comfort and all around screwed up Peyton... So lets see how this turns out because I have no idea... Oh yea this is set during Season 4... I'm just not sure which part... I think I will have it set after the attack on Peyton from Ian Banks... Well the 1st attack...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH... * clears throat * After this I'm not sure I want to claim my best friends fiance's son as my own anymore...

****** WARNING *** THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS MENTION OF ABUSE AND SEXUAL ASSAULT... I WON'T GO INTO DETAIL ON IT BUT IT IS SKIMMED OVER *** WARNING *****

Peyton had tears in her eyes as she walked up to Lucas's door. She had just saw her brother off who was being shipped off and didn't know when he would return. She was sad but she knew that seeing Lucas and being with him would cheer her up some. She didn't even think to knock before she entered because she had been told many times in the past that she didn't have to knock.

As soon as she opened up the door and walked into his bedroom she wished that she had knocked. Her breath caught in her throat as she saw Lucas kissing Brooke. Her heart shattered in that moment and no matter how much she wanted to take her eyes off of them she couldn't. She blinked the tears away but couldn't prevent the sob from escaping which caused the two in the bed to look towards the door.

Lucas paled as he saw Peyton standing just inside his room and he swallowed hard and said "Peyton."

Peyton shook her head and looked at her boyfriend well now her ex and her once best friend and she said "I should have known. I hope you're both happy now. You both deserve one another. I'm done with both of you. I don't ever want to talk to either of you again."

With that she turned on her heel and ran out of Lucas's bedroom. She couldn't stop the tears from falling down her face. She couldn't stop her heart from breaking. Hell she couldn't stop anything. At that moment all she wanted to do was curl up into a ball and give up on everything. She knew that what she was always drawing and saying was the truth. People always left in one way or another and she really couldn't take much more.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lucas flopped back on his bed and groaned and shut his eyes. He couldn't believe that he had kissed Brooke. He knew that he messed up but he also knew that at least for now he wouldn't be able to fix it and it killed him to know that. He loved Peyton he really did. He has loved her for what seems like forever.

He opened up his eyes and turned his head towards Brooke and growled "Get out of my bed and out of my life!"

Brooke gasped as she looked at Lucas. "You don't mean that Lucas. You love me and you know it."

Lucas shook his head. "I loved you once Brooke. There's no denying that but I love Peyton and I always have. We shouldn't have kissed. I'm as much at fault as you are if not more but I just destroyed any chance I had with Peyton when we just got back together."

Brooke glared at Lucas and said harshly "It's always Peyton with you isn't it Lucas? Even when you were with me I never fully had your heart because you still loved Peyton."

Lucas sighed but didn't deny what Brooke had said because he couldn't. "I'm sorry Brooke. I never meant to hurt you. You're right even when I was with you I still loved Peyton. I don't get why you're so mad. You're the one who told me to go to her. Why are you angry now? I just don't get it Brooke."

Brooke sighed because she knew that was Lucas said was the truth and she had found someone that she likes but it was like she couldn't stop herself from kissing Lucas when she knew she shouldn't have. "I'm not really angry at you Lucas. I'm angry at myself. Peyton and I had just started trying to talk again and now it's all fucked up again. On top of that I found a guy that I like and I probably just messed it up with him. One of us needs to go after Peyton."

Lucas sighed but shook his head even though he wanted nothing more than to go after Peyton. "Neither of us can be the one to go after her Brooke. She doesn't want to see or talk to us right now. I'll call Nathan and ask him to go and look for her."

Brooke nodded even though she hated the thought of someone other than her or Lucas going to look for Peyton. "Call me and let me know when Nathan finds her. I'm going to go over to Chase's and talk to him."

Lucas nodded but didn't say anything to her because Nathan had just answered and he said to his brother "Nate, I need you to go and look for Peyton. She walked in on Brooke and me kissing and she didn't give either of us time to explain. I'd go myself but she said she never wanted to see me again and I want to give her time to cool down some."

Nathan gasped and then groaned. "God damn it Luke! What in the hell were you thinking? How long ago did Peyt leave? You do know that after I find her and make sure that she's alright that I'm going to kick your ass don't you? She's been hurt enough in one way or another. Damn it Lucas I swear you'll pay for this!"

Lucas didn't say anything about the threats that Nathan gave him because he knew that he deserved to get his ass kicked for hurting Peyton yet again. "I'll let you kick my ass little brother. But you'll go and find her right and make sure that she's okay?"

Nathan rubbed his hand over his face as he grabbed his keys up off of the table and he said "Yeah, I'll go and look for her. I'll take Haley with me in case Peyton won't talk to me. God Lucas you royally screwed up this evening."

Lucas sighed. "You're not telling me anything I don't already know Nathan. I'll find a way to fix this some how. I swear to you I will."

Nathan sighed and motioned for his wife to follow him as he said into his phone "You better Lucas. I'll call you when I find her."

With that Nathan hung up and looked at his pregnant wife. "We need to go and search for Peyton. Lucas royally fucked up and Peyton caught him kissing Brooke."

Haley's mouth dropped open and she actually swore and said "I'm going to kill that boy. What in the hell was he thinking?"

Nathan shrugged his shoulders and said "I don't know but we need to go and find Peyton before she does something stupid. You know how she is when it comes to Lucas."

Haley nodded and grabbed her jacket and followed her husband out of their apartment. She just hoped that when they found Peyton that she was okay or as okay as she could be after finding the man she loved with her whole heart kissing her best friend.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Peyton ended up at Tric and thanked her lucky stars that Karen wasn't there because that meant she was able to get a drink without having to worry about Karen telling her no or taking it away from her. After ordering her drink from the bartender she settled back into a booth and preceded to drink her troubles away. Or rather she tried to drink her troubles away.

She was on her third drink when a guy she didn't know came over to her with a drink in his hand and gave it to her before settling down into the booth across from her. "You look like you could use another one. I'm Mark."

Peyton eyed the guy and then shrugged after coming to the conclusion that he was harmless and took the drink he sat down in front of her and downed it in one swallow. "I'm Peyton."

Mark smiled at Peyton and said "It looks like you're in deep thought. Would you like to talk about it?"

Peyton shook her head making her blonde curls bounce slightly. "No, I don't want to talk about it. What I want to do is forget about it."

Mark smiled and said "Well how about we go and dance then?"

Peyton thought for a minute and then nodded. She let him help her up but as soon as she was standing the room started to spin but she fought it off and followed him to the dance floor. She didn't understand why all of a sudden she was feeling sick and sleepy.

After the song ended Peyton pulled her hand away from Mark and said "I think I'm going to head home. I don't feel good all of a sudden."

Mark had to keep the grin from spreading across his face because he knew what was wrong with her. "Let me walk you out then."

Peyton nodded and let him lead her out of Tric. After they got to the parking lot she tried to lead the way to her car but was stopped by Mark as he roughly pulled her to the side of the building and slammed her up against the wall. She tried to fight him off but she was feeling slugish. After trying to hit him she felt a sharp pain in her side and looked down to see a knife sticking out of her side. When she tried to scream Mark punched her in the face.

"Now you'll be quiet or you'll get worse. Just be a good little girl and take whats coming to you." Mark said in a harsh voice as he ripped Peyton's clothes off of her before taking his off and sexual assaulting her.

Just as he finished he heard someone walking towards where they are and he looked down at Peyton and picked her up and slammed her hard against the brick building before he landed a few punches to her stomach. He was in a rush as he heard the footsteps coming close that he totally forgot about the knife that was sticking in Peyton's side from where he stabbed her the first time and the second time.

As he was looking at his handy work he heard someone shout "Hey you what are you doing over there?"

He didn't think about anything he just took off running. After running several blocks he came to a stop and swore as he realized that he had left his knife in the side of the girl.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Haley was inside Tric looking for Peyton and Nathan was outside checking to make sure she wasn't in her car. When he heard a noise he followed it to the side of the building and saw a guy.

He saw that the guy was leaning over something and he shouted "Hey you what are you doing over there?"

His mouth dropped open when instead of turning towards him the guy took off running. That was when he walked quickly over and saw that someone was lying on the ground with their clothes in taters. As he got closer he saw the blonde curly hair and his heart just about beat out of his chest.

He ran the rest of the way over and dropped down to his knees not caring that the ground was hard as he saw who it was laying there unmoving and bleeding. "Peyton!"

He knew that he should stay with her but he needed to get help and he didn't have his phone on him so he quickly got up and ran towards the front of Tric and then inside and he yelled "SOMEONE CALL 911! A GIRL HAS BEEN ATTACKED OUTSIDE AND SHE'S UNCONSCIOUS AND BLEEDING!"

At that Haley ran towards her husband and could tell with just one look at him that it was Peyton. She followed him outside with Karen hot on her heels who had just arrived five minutes before.

Nathan ran back towards where Peyton was at and dropped down to his knees again beside her and he looked up as he heard Karen gasp and yell "OH MY GOD! PEYTON!"


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: As said in the a/n from the 1st chapter this story was a dare from my 10 yr old son who thinks that writing certain aspects of this story will help me fight back the nightmares... The main part of the dare was about Peyton finding Brooke and Lucas in a compromising position...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

***** WARNING *** CONTAINS MENTION OF SEXUAL ASSAULT *** WARNING *****

Karen's heart just about stopped in her chest when she saw what girl had been attacked and she gasped and screamed "OH MY GOD! PEYTON!"

She could tell with just one look that Peyton had been sexually assaulted and she felt the bile rise in he throat but she fought it back. She needed to keep as calm as she could not only for Peyton but for herself and her unborn daughter. She felt her heart breaking as she took in everything. She quickly pulled her cell phone out and dialed 911 and told them what had happened. She was informed that an ambulance and police were already on the way because someone else had called. It was then that she could hear the sirens. She just hoped that they got here quickly and in time.

She looked at Nathan who was still on the ground beside Peyton and she said "Why isn't Peyton with Lucas tonight? I thought they had plans."

Nathan looked up at that and Karen was taken aback at the anger in Nathan's eyes. "They would have been together had Peyt not walked in and caught Lucas and Brooke kissing."

Karen's mouth dropped open and she gasped for the second time within a minute. "My God I know he's my son but I'm going to kill him."

Nathan's mouth made a straight line but before he could say anything Haley said "Nobody is going to kill Lucas. Don't you guys think he's going to blame himself for this happening to Peyton?"

Nathan thought for a moment and then sighed. "This is going to kill him. I may not like him very much right now but he's my brother and this is going to kill him."

Before either Karen or Haley could say anything in response to what Nathan had just said the ambulance pulled up and paramedics were hurrying out of it and towards them and one said "What do we got?"

Nathan swallowed. "Her name is Peyton Sawyer and she's seventeen years old. I found her unconscious on the ground after a man ran off. I haven't touched more than her head."

The paramedic who had spoke nodded his head said "Okay son, I need for you to move back so that we can get to her. If you want you can ride in the ambulance with her once we get her loaded."

Nathan nodded and stepped back from Peyton but kept his eyes on her as the medics moved towards her. He saw a police officer walking towards them and he swallowed. He wasn't sure exactly what happened to Peyton but what he did know was that it wasn't good.

"I'm Detective Darren Hicks. Who can tell me what happened here?" Detective Hicks said.

Nathan sighed and stepped forward. "I'm Nathan Scott and I saw a man leaning over something and yelled at him asking him what he was doing. Instead of turning towards me he ran away and that was when I looked down and saw that the man had been leaning over someone. I ran over and saw that it was my best friend Peyton. I realized I didn't have my cell on me so I ran inside Tric and yelled for someone to call 911 for the cops and an ambulance before running back out here followed by my wife and Karen the owner of Tric."

Detective Hicks nodded and after writing that down he said "Do you know what the man looked like?"

Nathan shook his head. "I can only tell you he had black hair, was about six foot and weighed about 160. He had on a black shirt and black jeans. I didn't get a look at his face."

Detective Hicks nodded. "I'll need to speak with you again Mr. Scott. Where will I be able to find you?"

Nathan nodded and said "I'll be at the hospital. I'm not going to leave Peyton's side."

Detective Hicks nodded but before he could say anything one of the paramedics yelled "We're losing her."

Nathan gasped and turned to look over at Peyton and quickly made his way back over followed closely by Detective Hicks and he yelled "Damn it Sawyer you will not give up! I know that you're hurting but you've got to keep fighting. We all need you."

One of the paramedics who was working on Peyton sighed in relief when he felt for a pulse and found one and he said "Hank and Charles we got a pulse. We need to get her to the hospital though."

Charles looked up from where he was doing chest compressions and nodded. "Let's do a scoop and load. We'll finish assessing her in the bus."

Nathan let out the breath he was holding when the paramedic said "Son, you talking to her brought her back just as much as us working on her. In all my years as an EMT I've only seen that happen a handful of times. You're friend is a fighter and you just gave her a reason to fire. I want you riding in back with me and Hank while Charles drives."

Nathan nodded and looked over at Haley who had tears in her eyes as she nodded and said "You go with our girl Nate. Karen and I will follow right behind you."

Nathan nodded again and then swore. "Someone needs to call everyone else and call Larry."

Haley nodded. "I'll do it Nate. You just make sure Peyton makes it to the hospital alive."

Nathan nodded and after giving Karen a quick hug and giving Haley a quick kiss he ran to the ambulance and jumped inside it after they loaded Peyton in. All the way to the hospital he prayed that she would make it. He wasn't sure how he would survive if Peyton didn't. Hell he wasn't sure how any of them would survive if Peyton didn't make it.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Once in the car Karen looked over at Haley and said "We have to believe that Peyton will be alright. She's tough and she's a fighter. She'll make it through this Haley."

Haley nodded and wiped the tears from her eyes and gave Karen a sad smile. "I know she is Karen but what if she doesn't? If she doesn't make it I don't know what any of us will do without her."

Karen bit back a cry and she shook her head. "Now you listen here Haley James Scott she'll make it. She had too much to live for not to make it. How about you call everyone while I drive?"

Haley nodded and took her cell phone out and decided to call Lucas first and as soon as she heard him answer her heart broke because the first thing he said was "Hales? Did you and Nathan find Peyton?"

Haley couldn't hold back a sob but once she sobbed once she took in a deep breath and said "Lucas, I need for you to stay calm for right now. You need to get to Tree Hill hospital. Something has happened to Peyton."

Lucas gasped and he felt his chest tighten at those words. "Haley what happened to Peyton? Please tell me that she's okay."

Haley bit her lip and sighed. "I can't tell you what happened Lucas because I'm not really sure yet and we won't know til we get to the hospital. I wish that I could tell you that she's okay Lucas but in all honesty I can't. Now get to the hospital."

Haley didn't wait on a response she hung up and then decided to call Brooke next and as soon as Brooke answered Haley said "Brooke you need to get to Tree Hill hospital. Peyton's been hurt."

She heard Brooke gasp but didn't stay on the line to hear anything Brooke had to say because she hung up and then called Skills, Mouth, Rachel and finally Peyton's dad Larry. After talking to each of them she put her cell phone back in her purse and sat back and closed her eyes for a second. She sent a prayer up that Peyton would survive whatever happened to her.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

By the time they had reached the hospital Nathan was ready to scream and shout to the world. He had watched his best friend die twice on the short ride but thankfully both times the medics were able to revive her. He just hoped that she made it. He followed the medics into the ER and listened to what they said.

"What do we have?" a Doctor asked.

Hank the medic looked at the Doctor and said "A 17 year old female was stabbed twice and beaten. We lost her twice en route to here and once at the scene. It looks as if she was sexually assaulted."

Hearing those words come out of Hank's mouth Nathan's knees buckled. He didn't even think about that possibility but he should have. As his eyes took in Peyton once more before he was blocked by a Nurse he knew that what the medic had said was the truth.

"I'm sorry Sir but you can't come any further. If you'll go out and sit in the waiting room as soon as we know something either I'll come out or the Doctor will." the Nurse said.

Nathan glared and said "I can't leave her side. If I'm not there she won't fight for her life! I refuse to leave her side!"

The Nurse shook her head and said "I'm sorry but you can't."

Nathan glared but before he could say anything the Doctor came over and said "It's alright Katie let him come in. The medics just told me that all three times she coded that it was his voice bringing her back. Son, I'm Doctor Liam Butler. What's the young lady's name?"

Nathan looked at Dr. Butler and said "Her name is Peyton Sawyer."

Katie was shocked but nodded and let Nathan follow Dr. Butler into the trauma room. She quickly got over her shock and followed the young man and Dr. Butler in and started to do what she did best and that was work to save a person's life.

"I want a CBC and chem panel and I want her tested for any type of drugs. I want the portable x-ray machine and I want a CT scan of her head. I want a rape kit and I want a surgeon on stand by." Dr. Butler ordered in a rush as he looked over the young woman who was still unconscious on the hospital bed.

Katie and a couple other Nurse's rushed to do Dr. Butler's orders. After taking blood from the young woman she quickly sent it down to the lab for testing on it to be STAT and she let out a sigh of relief when she noticed that the young woman's clothes had already been cut off and placed in a bag for evidence. She saw the radiology technician rush in and she breathed out a sigh of relief as he quickly took the x-rays that were ordered and then left to get them processed. She looked over at the young man who was staying out of everyone's way but yet standing close to the young woman's head of the bed.

Dr. Butler looked up and said "Son, if you want to step out while we do the rape kit it's understandable."

Nathan gulped and then swallowed and shook his head. "I'm not leaving her side."

Dr. Butler nodded and went ahead and did the rape kit while a nurse took pictures of the bruises on the young woman's legs. He knew that it wasn't normal to let someone stay in the room that wasn't a medical professional or a police officer but he also knew that if the young woman coded again while the young man was outside that he'd feel bad. He quickly finished the rape kit and had it put it aside for the police. He sighed in anger because there was no doubt that the young woman had been sexually assaulted.

"Her blood pressure is dropping!" Katie called out just as the machine started beeping.

Nathan paled and bent his head down and said "No Peyton! You have got to fight! You're not allowed to give up! You can't give up! I need you! Karen needs you! Haley needs you! Lucas needs you! You will not give up Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer. You will fight damn it!"

Dr. Butler started doing compressions as he listened to Nathan talk. He was starting to worry that the young man's voice wasn't going to help this time but a minute later he sighed in relief when the machine picked up the heart beat.

"Where are those x-rays?" Dr. Butler shouted.

Katie ran out of the room and back in a minute later with the x-rays in hand and handed them to Dr. Butler. "Here they are Sir."

Dr. Butler nodded and walked over to the white screen and placed them on it and turned the light on. He swore even though he didn't mean to as he saw the broken ribs as well as the broken leg which he already knew about but wanted to confirm. He decided then and there that they needed to get her up to the OR.

"She needs that CT scan now. I want her checked for internal bleeding." Dr. Butler barked out.

Katie nodded and rushed to the phone and dialed the radiology department again and let out a sigh of relief after being told that they were ready for her.

"They're ready for her now." Katie told Dr. Butler.

Dr. Butler nodded and said "Let's get her down there and get a surgeon down here. She's going to need surgery!"

Katie nodded and made the call while Dr. Butler and two other nurse's pushed Peyton's gurney out of the trauma room and to the room where the CT machine was at. Nathan followed behind them but stayed out in the hall and it was the worse twenty minutes of his life. He didn't know if Peyton was alright or not or if she had stopped breathing again. As soon as Dr. Butler came back out he knew just by looking at his face that Peyton had stopped breathing again but he didn't say anything because he was too busy trying to keep up with them as they rushed back towards the ER.

Once back in the trauma room Dr. Butler looked at the surgeon that walked in a second later and said "She has a broken rib that punctured her lung and the CT scan confirmed internal bleeding and what could possibly be a slight skull fracture. Her leg is broken in three places and her shoulder is dislocated."

The surgeon nodded and said "I'll take it from here Liam. Why don't you let her family know that they can wait up on the 4th floor."

Dr. Butler nodded and motioned towards Nathan. "Let him ride up with you please. Every time she's quit breathing and her heart has stopped he was able to bring her back while we worked on her."

The surgeon looked over at Nathan and nodded. "Nathan it's been a long while. I'm sure you don't remember me but I'm Dr. Andrew Hampton. You can ride up in the elevator with us and as soon as the surgery is over I'll come out and talk to you."

Nathan nodded as he looked back down at Peyton. His heart was breaking and he felt as if everything was a dream but he knew that it wasn't. He followed behind Dr. Hampton and the Nurse's as they rushed towards the elevator. On the way up he closed his eyes and said a prayer again. He couldn't remember a time when he ever prayed this much or if he even ever prayed at all.

OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH OTH

Lucas, Brooke, Skills, Rachel and Mouth all got to the hospital about the same time and ran inside. They looked around and as soon as they spotted Haley and Karen they rushed over to them.

"How's Peyton?" Brooke asked.

"What happened?" Lucas demanded to know.

"Where's Nathan?" Mouth and Skills asked at the same time.

"Are you okay Haley and Miss Roe?" Rachel asked.

Both Haley and Karen each held up a hand and Karen said "We don't know how Peyton is doing. As for what happened we're really not sure. All we know is that Nathan saw a man leaning over something and he yelled at him and the man ran off. Nathan then walked towards where the man had been and he saw Peyton lying on the ground unconscious and at the point he ran into Tric and yelled for someone to call 911 for the police and an ambulance. Haley and I followed Nathan back out and saw that it was Peyton and she was in bad shape. Nathan I guess is back in a room with Peyton but I'm not sure. Haley nor I have seen him since we got here. Haley and I both are okay as we can be right now."

Lucas opened up his mouth to say something but didn't get the chance to as Larry came rushing in and over to Karen and he gasped out "How's Peyton? Where is she?"

Karen sighed and put her hand on Larry's arm. "We don't know anything yet Larry."

Larry sighed but before he could say anything a Doctor came out and said "Family of Peyton Sawyer?"

At that Larry rushed over with Karen by his side and everyone else following him. "I'm Peyton's dad. How is my daughter? What's wrong with her? Is she alright?"

Dr. Butler held up his had. "I'm Doctor Liam Butler and I was the Doctor on your daughter's case when she was brought in. Peyton has sustained some pretty serious injuries. She has at least four broken ribs and one of the broken ribs punctured her lung, her leg is broken in three places and the knife nicked her kidney. Peyton also has some internal bleeding and a possible slight skull fracture. She was just taken up to surgery."

Larry swayed on his feet and might have fallen if Lucas and Skills hadn't placed their arms under his as Karen said "Can you tell us where the boy is that rode in the ambulance with her?"

Dr. Butler nodded. "I had him stay in the exam room with us because Peyton's coded twice on the way here and each time his voice helped bring her back. She also coded once in the Emergency Room and once during the CT scan where we actually had to shock her. I'm afraid I have more bad news though. Peyton was sexually assaulted."

Haley, Brooke, Rachel, Skills, Mouth, Larry, and Lucas all gasped at that and Larry said "Are you telling me my baby girl was raped?"

Dr. Butler sighed and gave a nod of his head. "That is what I'm saying. The surgery could take anywhere from four to six hours. If you'd like I'll have Katie here take you up to the Surgical floor and show you where you can wait."

Karen who was crying placed her arm around Larry while he placed his arm around her and nodded. They led the way following the Nurse Katie followed by Lucas, Brooke, Haley, Skills, Mouth and Rachel. Everyone was in shock at what they had just learned and nobody spoke on the ride up in the elevator or on the walk from the elevator to the waiting room.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews... Now this chapter is going to have some drama in it... So uh enjoy I guess... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

As soon as Katie left the group in the surgical waiting room alone Nathan rounded on his heel and stormed towards Lucas and pushed him up against the wall. "What in the hell are you even thinking coming here? I know that Haley called you but do you really think that you have the right to be here? In fact do you really think you and the back stabbing bitch both have a right to be here? My God it's because of you that Peyton is even in this hospital!"

Lucas's mouth dropped open at Nathan's accusations and he stood there stunned. He couldn't believe that his brother had actually attacked him while they were in the hospital. He knew that Nathan wouldn't be happy to see him but he didn't care at the moment. The minute that Haley called and told him to get to the hospital and that something had happened to Peyton he didn't care about anything other than making sure that Peyton was okay and would be okay.

"How is it my fault that she's in this hospital Nathan? I'm not the one who beat her up or attacked her." Lucas gasped out.

Nathan gave a bitter laugh and said "Yeah you're right Lucas you're not the one who beat her up or attacked her but you're the one who drove her to drink tonight. Because she walked in and caught you kissing the back stabbing bitch she chose to drown her sorrow in a bottle. My God didn't you and Brooke learn anything from the first time around? I mean come on man you knew how Peyton felt about you before but yet when you were with Brooke you both didn't care how much it hurt Peyton to see you two all lovey dovey. Brooke knew how Peyton felt about you back then and she still chose to go after you and hurt Peyton. My God you and Brooke really do deserve one another."

Lucas swallowed and then finally got angry and pushed Nathan off of him. "What in the hell is it to you Nate? I mean come on with the way you're acting its like you're still in love with Peyton even though you're married. Is that why you're so angry at me? Are you still in love with my girlfriend?"

The look on Nathan's face turned from anger to disgust and back to anger. "How in the hell could you say that man? As bad as it is to admit this I was never in love with Peyton. Do I love her? Hell yes I love Peyton. She is one of my best friends and like a sister to me and for you to kiss Brooke while you're with Peyton is just low. Do you enjoy hurting the girl you profess to love Lucas? Does it get you off knowing that you have the power to hurt her?"

Lucas gasped at Nathan's words and he growled "No, I don't like or enjoy hurting Peyton. I didn't mean to kiss Brooke. Hell I really didn't mean for Peyton to see me kiss Brooke. The last thing I wanted to do was hurt Peyton yet again."

Nathan once again laughed bitterly. "Well big brother that is all you seem to do. You only seem to hurt her and I really don't think that it's a good idea that you're here when she comes out. Do you really think she is going to want to see you Lucas? I love you and you're my brother but I'm tired of standing by and watching you hurt the one person who has been through so much more than she should at her age."

Before Lucas could respond to that Larry came over and stood in between the two and said "What are you two arguing about? Do you both not get that Peyton is behind those double doors fighting for her life? You two need to knock off the arguing and stand united and help one another through this."

Nathan shook his head and looked at Larry. "I'm sorry for arguing with Lucas, Mr. Sawyer but I just don't think Peyton is going to want him here once she comes around."

Larry frowned and said "Why wouldn't Peyton want Lucas here Nathan? After all he is her boyfriend."

Nathan couldn't hold back a scoff at that and he said "Actually Peyton broke up with him earlier after walking in and finding Lucas and Brooke kissing one another. That is why Peyton went to TRIC to begin with."

Larry's mouth dropped open and he turned his head towards Lucas and said "Is that true Lucas? Did my daughter find you kissing her supposed best friend?"

Before Lucas could respond Brooke gasped as she said "What do you mean her supposed best friend? I am Peyton's best friend."

Larry whipped his head around and his eyes bored into Brooke's. "Did you kiss Lucas earlier Brooke? Did my daughter see you kissing the boy that her heart belongs to?"

Brooke swallowed and nodded and Larry shook his head in disappointment. "That is what I meant by her supposed best friend Brooke. If you were truly my daughter's best friend then you wouldn't have kissed her boyfriend for any reason. How could you do that to her? How could you hurt her like that? My God Brooke I loved you like a daughter but your actions make me think I don't even know you at all like I thought I did. I may not be the best father because I'm not around but I would never do to my daughter what you and Lucas have done."

Brooke looked down at the ground and then back up as anger over took her. "It's not alright for me to kiss her boyfriend but yet it was alright for her to steal Lucas from me? How is that fair?"

Larry's eyes widened in shock at what Brooke said and then his eyes turned hard as a rock. "Listen here Brooke and listen well. Peyton didn't steal Lucas from you. Yes, she may have loved him while you two were together and yes she very well may have kissed him when she shouldn't have but you're the one who knew that Peyton had fell for Lucas and you went after him because you didn't want Peyton to get the nerve up to tell Lucas how she felt about him. When you first started going out with Lucas it was nothing but a game to you. You know how I know that? I over heard you telling that to Peyton one time. Brooke I'll always love you like a daughter but I'm tired of you hurting my real daughter. Until you can get your head on straight I think it's best that you don't be around Peyton."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock and she shook her head. "Oh no I'm staying right here til I know that my best friend is alright. I'm not leaving this hospital without seeing her or without talking to her."

Karen who had heard enough walked over and said "I think you all just need to calm down. Right now blaming each other isn't going to help a damn thing. We all need to focus on Peyton and focus on helping her through this time. As much as I hate to say it though Brooke and Lucas you two shouldn't be here but I know that neither of you two will leave until the Doctor comes out. So with that being said I will put my foot down and say that once we know how she's doing after the surgery you two will be leaving. She doesn't need the stress of seeing either you two right now."

Lucas looked at his mom stunned and said "But Mom."

Karen shook her head firmly. "No, Lucas I mean it. You cheated on Peyton and right now she doesn't need to be reminded of that fact. Both you and Brooke will have to live with knowing that you both hurt her deeply. I love you son but you were in the wrong and you know it."

Lucas shut his mouth and hung his head in defeat and nodded. He watched as Nathan walked over to Haley who was still standing in the same spot that she stopped in once they had walked into the surgical waiting room. He couldn't believe that the girl he loved had been attacked. He knew that blaming himself wasn't going to help but he couldn't help but blame himself. He knew that if Peyton hadn't seen him kissing Brooke that she wouldn't have left and went to TRIC. He would have to live with that knowledge for the rest of his life. He looked over at Brooke and saw the despair on her face and in her eyes and he knew that she too was blaming herself.

After hugging Haley and kissing her Nathan led her over to a seat and helped her sit down before he started pacing the floor. He knew that he should sit down and comfort his wife but he also knew that if he did that he would lose the tight control he had on his emotions right now and he knew that he couldn't break down right now. He had to stay strong for everyone but most of all he had to stay strong so that he could be there for Peyton.

He wasn't sure how long he had been pacing and thinking but the next time he looked up at the clock on the wall he was surprised to see that it had been five hours since they had taken Peyton into surgery. His heart started beating faster as he wondered since the surgery was taking so long if it was going to end up being bad news for them.

When he turned around he came to an abrupt halt as he heard a Doctor say "Family of Peyton Sawyer?"


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: * looks at Nicole * Were the ice cubes necessary? Really? Okies anyways thanks for all the reviews... This is the chapter I've had written since I got dared the story... So nobody is allowed to throw anything at me at all... * looks at Nicole n Katie n Stephie * This means you 3!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

"Family of Peyton Sawyer?" Dr. Andrew Hampton called out. When he saw Nathan he tried to give him an encouraging smile but he didn't pull it off. He was use to seeing all kinds of cases but this case hit him hard and he swallowed at the thought of having to tell Nathan and Peyton's dad what else he had found out while doing the surgery.

Larry walked towards the Doctor and came to a stop at the same time as Nathan and he said "I'm Larry Peyton's father. How is my daughter doing?"

Dr. Hampton swallowed and looked Larry in the eye. "Hi, I'm Doctor Andrew Hampton and I'm the one who operated on your daughter Peyton. I'm going to be honest with you here so if you don't want all these people hearing what I have to say then we need to go talk some place private."

Larry shook his head. "No, it's alright. You can talk in front of all of them. They're all like family and I'd just end up telling them what you had to say so it'd be best for them to hear it from you so that I don't mess anything up."

Dr. Hampton nodded and looked at Nathan and then back at Larry. "As you know Peyton had broken ribs. We thought that she had only four broken ribs but it turned out that she had six broken ribs. One of the ribs punctured a lung and I had to re-inflate it. We lost Peyton five times during the surgery but we were able to revive her each time. She lost a lot of blood and she had to have three units of blood given to her."

Before Dr. Hampton could continue Larry cut in with "What do you mean you lost Peyton five times during surgery?"

Dr. Hampton sighed. "What I mean is that Peyton's heart quit beating five different times during the surgery. On the way to the hospital she crashed and while she was in the Emergency Room before being brought up here for surgery she crashed. Each time that Peyton's heart stopped beating and she stopped breathing we got her revived within a minute. Now as I was saying she had some internal bleeding which I stopped. I do have a question though. Were any of you aware that Peyton was pregnant?"

At soon as Dr. Hampton asked that question he saw from looking at everyone that nobody knew that Peyton was pregnant. He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face because he was afraid of that reaction. He was even more afraid of the reaction he would get after he finished saying what he need too. It was at times like this that he hated being a surgeon or a Doctor for that matter because he hated having to give bad news to those who had an injured loved one. Although in this case it could be considered a bad news, good news sort of thing but he still hated it.

"What do you mean my daughter was pregnant Dr. Hampton?" Larry finally demanded. He couldn't believe that his little girl had been pregnant and that she hadn't told him. Hell he couldn't believe that his little girl had technically died so many times tonight but still lived. At least he was assuming that she was still alive since Doctor Hampton hadn't said other wise.

"I meant exactly that Mr. Sawyer. The Doctor's in the Emergency Room got the rest of her blood test results after she had been in surgery for about an hour. Her blood work showed that she is approximately nine weeks pregnant." Dr. Hampton explained.

Larry's mouth dropped open in shock and then he gasped out "Wait are you saying that Peyton is still pregnant? You just said that she is approximately nine weeks pregnant. Is my daughter going to have a baby or did she lose it?"

Dr. Hampton held his hand up to stop the questions. "If you'll let me finish I'll try to answer any questions I think that you'll have. As I was saying her blood work shows that she's approximately nine weeks pregnant. We got the internal bleeding under control and I sutured the wound in her side from the knife. It looks like from the angle that the guy was trying to stab her stomach and had thought he succeeded but she moved to the side and it got her in the right side. I know that when she was brought in that the EMT's had also thought she was stabbed in the stomach but she wasn't. As soon as the surgery was over I did an Ultra Sound and Peyton's baby is still alive but it's way to early to tell if the baby is going to survive or not. Also Peyton has slipped into a coma which may be for the best so that her body can heal without stress. She has a grade three concussion so we'll be keeping a close eye on her. She's being moved to ICU right now as we speak. I'll bend the rules and you all can see her but I'm telling you now if there is anything or anyone that could end up stressing her I will have you removed from her room and the hospital. My first and main concern is my patient. Now before you see her you need to know that she has a tube coming out of her chest but that is draining any fluid that gets into her lungs since we had to re-inflate her lung. Any other questions?"

Larry nodded and said "How long will my daughter be in a coma for?"

Dr. Hampton shook his head. "I really can't predict that. What I can tell you is that if she doesn't come out of it in the next seventy two hours that her chance of survival will go down. Even if she comes out of it I may have to put her back in a medical induced coma if she becomes to stressed because the stress could harm her or her baby."

Larry nodded again and wiped at the tears that were falling down his face. "Thank you Doctor Hampton. Thank you for saving my baby girl."

Dr. Hampton smiled. "I'm just glad I was able too. I'll be checking on Peyton regularly to make sure that both her and the baby are alright as will an OBGYN."

Larry nodded and said "Thank you."

Dr. Hampton nodded and looked over at Nathan. "Nathan, I know that Peyton is a good friend of yours so I will allow you and her Dad to stay the night with her if you choose to. The rest of you can see her tonight and then during the day tomorrow and the evening but I don't want anyone besides Larry and Nathan to stay over night."

Lucas frowned as he watched the Doctor walk away and then he said "I should be able to stay with her since I'm the father of her baby."

Hearing what Lucas said brought Nathan out of the shock that he was in from hearing everything Dr. Hampton had to say and he rounded on his brother and punched him before anyone even knew what he was thinking as he growled "I think you've done enough Lucas! You need to leave."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews to this story... Okay so this chapter is going to be exceptionally short but I got told that was okay... Although it may be longer than I planned because I may not only do Lucas's thoughts and feelings but I may also do Nathan's thoughts and feelings... So we will see what happens... Oh and Cuteass dared me to write this chapter with no contractions so lets see if I can do it... LOL...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Lucas was in shock and he could not snap himself out of it. He could not believe that his beautiful Peyton had been attacked tonight. No matter what he told his brother he did blame himself. If he would not have been stupid enough to kiss Brooke back when she kissed him then Peyton would not have felt the need to go to Tric and drink like she had done. If only he could go back in time to earlier today.

He closed his eyes on a wave of pain as he thought about the fact it was not only his beautiful Peyton who was fighting for her life but that of their unborn baby. He still could not believe that Peyton was pregnant. He could not help but wonder if Peyton knew that she was pregnant. As he thought about Peyton and their baby he wanted to punch something. He wanted to scream and shout but he knew that if he did that it would not help.

He would have to live the rest of his life knowing that the reason the girl he loved and was in love with got attacked and sexually assaulted was because of him. Yes he knew that he was not the one who beat Peyton up nor was he the one to sexually assault her but he was the one who had pushed her to feel like she needed to drink. He was the reason that she was lying in a hospital bed in a coma. He was the reason that she had crashed so many time. He just hoped that she would keep fighting for her life and that of their unborn baby's life.

He opened his eyes back up and he saw Brooke looking at him and he could not stop himself from glaring at her. He saw the way she paled and he did not even care. He could not stop the feeling of anger that he felt towards her. If she had not come to his house and kiss him like she did then they would not be here right now. If she had not come to his house to tell him that she was in love with him and that she was the one that he should be with none of this would have happened. He could not stop blaming her nor could he stop blaming himself for Peyton lying in a hospital bed some where in this hospital unconscious.

Everything he was thinking was just getting to be too much. He could not hold his anger in at this situation any longer and he turned towards the wall and punched it. He heard everyone gasp in shock at what he had just done but he could not bring himself to care. All he cared about was the girl he fell in love with before he was even ten years old. All he cared about was the baby that he had unknowingly helped create. As he thought about the baby he wondered if Peyton knew that she was pregnant but as quick as that thought entered his head it left because he knew that Peyton would never keep that a secret from him. He knew that if Peyton had known that she was pregnant and carrying his child that she would have told him.

He turned back and faced everyone again but his legs gave out on him and he slid down the wall. As the tears filled his eyes he did not even try to fight them off. He was crying for everything he had lost today. He was crying for the girl he was completely and irrevocably in love with and the innocence she had lost because of him. He was crying because he felt as if his world had ended. He was crying because he felt as if everything that had happened tonight was his fault even though if he would have been thinking rationally he would know that it was not his fault. He was crying because not only did he have to worry and pray for the girl he loved but he also was worrying and praying for their unborn baby.

He tipped his head back to the wall and cast his eyes upwards and prayed to God that his Peyton and their unborn baby would make it. He vowed that if God let Peyton and their unborn baby make it that he would do whatever it took to make Peyton understand that she was his one and only true love. He vowed that he would make Peyton understand that his love for her was as true as anything else. He vowed that he would spend every day of the rest of his life making up for the mistake that he made today. He vowed that he would do whatever it took to make his Peyton forgive him for what he has done. He vowed that if God would only spare Peyton and their unborn baby that he would spend every second of every single day proving to Peyton that she was his everything.

OTH OTH OTH OTH

Nathan watched in shock as his older brother completely lost it. It was then that he realized just how much Lucas truly did love Peyton. He had seen the glare that Lucas shot Brooke and he realized that Brooke must have instigated the whole kiss. He looked over at Brooke and gave her a glare before surprising everyone as he walked over to Lucas and then sat down beside him. He had no words to say to Lucas so he just put his hand on his brother's shoulder to let him know that he was there for him.

He still could not believe that Peyton had been so brutally beaten and sexually assaulted. He still could not believe that she had died so many times but yet was brought back to life. He sent up a silent prayer to God thanking him for keeping Peyton alive. The most shocking news that he could not believe was that Peyton was pregnant. He had no doubt what so ever that the baby that Peyton was carrying was Lucas's because he and everyone else knew that for Peyton there was nobody but Lucas.

He vowed to himself and God that he would help his brother through this hard time. He vowed that he would help Peyton through this just as long as she made it through. He vowed that he would do everything and anything in his power to make sure that Lucas got to talk to Peyton and set things right. The most important thing he vowed is that he would make sure that Peyton and his niece or nephew made it through this and that once his niece or nephew was born that he would always be there for him or her.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... On to the next one...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Larry looked over at Lucas and saw how hard the news hit him about Peyton and any of the anger and hate he felt towards Lucas drained away. He saw the haunted look in Lucas's eyes and he knew that he couldn't not let Lucas go back and see Peyton. No matter how much he hated what Lucas had done he couldn't punish him like that. He sighed and walked over to where Lucas and Nathan were at sitting on the floor leaning against the wall. He saw that Nathan was trying to comfort his brother even though he was pissed at him and that made him smile.

"Lucas, son when the Doctor comes back out I want you to be the first one to go back and see Peyton. I think that you need to see her and talk to her even if she can't talk back to you." Larry said once he came to a stop in front of Lucas and Nathan. He smiled slightly when he saw Lucas's eyes fly up to his.

Lucas stared at Peyton's dad in shock and surprise. He couldn't believe what he had just heard. He had thought for sure that it would have been Larry who made sure he left the hospital once they got the news about Peyton. He saw the concern in Larry's eyes not only for Peyton but for himself and he pushed himself slowly up off of the floor. "Thank you for that Larry. I know that you probably hate me because I hate myself right now but I do need to see her. I need to know that her and my baby are both alright. When they said they lost her five times on the operating table I felt as if I was dying inside. I know it may not look like it but I do love Peyton with my whole heart."

Larry smiled again and pulled Lucas in for a hug. "I know that you love my daughter Lucas. I'm not saying that what you did is right because we both know that it was wrong. What I am saying is that you need the chance to make it up to Peyton. I also think that it would be in your best interest to stay clear of Brooke. It seems that all she's wanting to do is cause trouble between you and Peyton."

Brooke heard what Larry said and gasped before saying loudly "I don't want to cause problems between Peyton and Lucas! And what right do you have to tell Lucas to stay away from me Larry? I can't help it that he kissed me back!"

Larry turned his head and glared at Brooke but before he could say anything Lucas said in a hard tone "Actually Brooke if you think about it I didn't kiss you back. You had just placed your lips on mine when Peyton walked in and I pushed you off of me but she didn't even get to see that because she was crying. Larry is right Brooke all you're doing is trying to come between Peyton and me and I'm not going to let it happen. I love Peyton and I'm in love with Peyton, Brooke. The sooner you realize that the sooner you'll stop trying to get me to kiss you and sleep with you!"

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock and then she walked over and slapped Lucas's across the face. "If it wouldn't be for that bitch we would still be together Lucas! How can you stand there and say the things that you are saying to me? God what I can't understand is why it is always Peyton for you or hell why it was always Peyton even for Nathan. Did you know that when Nathan and Peyton was together I constantly tried to get Nathan to screw me but he wouldn't because of precious Peyton? What is it with you Scott boys always wanting Peyton over me? I'm sick and tired of everyone always choosing Peyton."

Larry's and Lucas's mouth dropped open in shock at what they heard Brooke say. Neither Larry or Lucas could understand why Brooke was being the way that she was. Both Larry and Lucas realized then that they had never known Brooke or if they had that she had changed so much and became the person that they didn't know standing in front of them.

Nathan stood up from where he was still sitting on the floor and he walked over to Brooke and said in a dangerously calm voice "It will always be Peyton for Lucas and me before you Brooke. Do you want to know why? It's because Peyton would never do what you have tried to do. You need to realize Brooke that the world does not revolve around you. You need to realize that you can't always get what you want. Lucas has loved Peyton for years and you knew that Brooke. YOU KNEW THAT and yet you still went after him. Is it any wonder that he chose Peyton over you Brooke?"

Brooke's eyes flew to Nathan's and she saw the hardness in them and the coldness and then she smirked. "But see that's the thing Nathan. Lucas may love Peyton but he slept with me first. Just like you slept with me after a break up between you and Peyton. So while both of you Scott boys may have a special place in your hearts for Peyton I've had both of you."

Nathan gave a bitter laugh. "But you also have to remember Brooke when I slept with you I was drunk off my ass. I wouldn't have slept with you sober. Hell I don't even remember much about sleeping with you so you must not be as good in bed as you think you are."

Brooke gasped and then brought her hand up and slapped Nathan across the face but before Nathan could say or do anything Haley and Rachel stepped forward and Rachel said "Brooke, I think you need to leave. You obviously don't care about Peyton or anyone but yourself so you need to go. We're all here trying to help Lucas, Nathan and Peyton's dad and you're doing is causing trouble."

Brooke's mouth dropped open in shock and she looked at Rachel. "I can't believe that all just came out of your mouth. You don't even like Peyton and yet you're defending her. I thought you would be on my side."

Rachel shook her head and looked Brooke in the eyes. "One thing I've learned Brooke is it doesn't do any good to try to come in between a Scott and the girl that they love. I learned that and I moved on. When are you going to move on? When are you finally going to let people be happy? I finally let go and stopped trying to come between Nathan and Haley and I found a great guy that treats me well. Peyton is pregnant Brooke and she's lying in this very hospital in a coma. You call yourself a friend? You don't know the mean of the word friend or friendship."

Haley looked at Rachel with a smile and then at Brooke and said "Rachel's right Brooke you need to leave. You're no longer welcome here and I don't want to see you at mine and Nathan's place."

Brooke glared at Haley and then Rachel and then everyone else before making her way out of the waiting room and then hospital. She couldn't believe that everyone had sided against her. She really didn't see what she had done wrong.

Larry looked at everyone and gave them a slight smile. "Thank you all for that. I really don't know Brooke anymore. I think Lucas should be the first one to go in and see Peyton alone and then after he's done we will pair up and go in and see Peyton."

Everyone nodded and when they heard a Nurse clear her throat they all turned as one to look at the Nurse who said "You all can see Peyton now. Although we'd like to keep it to two to three at a time."

Larry nodded and then looked at Lucas and gave him a light push and said "Go on Lucas. We'll be right here waiting."

Lucas nodded and took a deep breath before following the Nurse.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews for the previous chapter... I'm not sure if this will reach the 1000 word limit or not but if it doesn't the kids have okayed it since I'm way over the 6000 minimum word limit for 6 chapters... Enjoy... Happy Holidays to all before I forget...

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Lucas came to a stop right behind the Nurse at what he assumed was Peyton's room. He took in a couple deep breaths and let them out as the Nurse turned towards him.

"She is hooked up to several machines. One is monitoring her heart and the other is a ventilator which means she has a tube going down her throat. Now even though she is in a coma she can hear you so make sure that you talk to her and let her know that you're here for her. She also has an I.V going into her with a bag of fluid and a smaller bag which has an antibiotic in it. Go on in and see her hon." the Nurse said. She watched as Lucas took in a deep breath and let it out before slowly opening up the door to Peyton. She watched from the door to the room as he made his way to the hospital bed. When she saw him take Peyton's hand she smiled. She could tell how much he loved the young woman by the look in his eyes. With the smile on her face still she shut the door and walked away.

Lucas slowly made his way over to Peyton and once at her side he pulled the chair over and sat down on it hard after taking Peyton's hand in his. He closed his eyes on a wave of pain as he saw how pale and lifeless she looked laying there. He wished that he could take her spot. He didn't like seeing her like this. He didn't like seeing what his actions had cost him.

He sighed and opened his eyes back up and really looked at Peyton. He gulped hard when he saw all the bruises on her body. He felt anger towards the person who had done this to his beloved Peyton and towards himself and Brooke. He carefully bent his head and very gently brought Peyton's hand up to his mouth and kissed it before laying it back down on the hospital bed still engulfed in his. He couldn't believe how small and fragile she looked laying in the hospital bed.

He felt tears rush to his eyes and he didn't even try to blink them away. "God Peyton I am so sorry. I know that sorry is not enough but for right now it will have to do until I can make it up to you. It is all my fault that you are laying in this bed. It is all my fault that you were attacked tonight. If you would have stayed one second later you would have heard me yelling at Brooke. I know that this won't help any but I did not kiss her Peyton she kissed me and I did push her away. It's you that I love. It's always been you that I love Peyton. I can't see my life without you. I know that you hate me but that is okay because I hate me too. I don't blame you for hating me Peyton."

He had to stop talking because his throat was becoming clogged by the tears. He couldn't stop the tears and he wasn't sure he would even if he could. He stood up from the chair he had sat in and bent down and brushed his lips across her head. There was so much that he wanted to say to her but he just wasn't sure how to say it which was worth a laugh because usually he was good with words. His eyes traveled from Peyton's face down her whole body and then back up to her stomach. With the hand that was holding onto Peyton's he put it on her stomach. He still couldn't believe that they had created a life together. He just hoped that the life they created together would make it. He knew that if the baby didn't make it that not only would he take it hard but so would Peyton when she found out.

With his and her hand on her belly he sat on the edge of the hospital bed careful not to jar her. "Peyton there is so much that I want to say to you but I just don't know how to say it. You were my first love and if I'm being honest you're my only love. I never really truly loved Brooke the way that I should have. I loved her yes but I have realized I was never in love with her. If I had been in love with her I wouldn't have kissed you both the times that I did. You're my life Peyton and I need for you to be okay. I found out tonight from the Doctor that you're nine weeks pregnant. They won't know how the baby is doing until later on. But you have to fight Peyton. You have to fight for not only you but for our baby. I need for you to know that I do love you and that I always will love you. You mean everything to me and I need for you to know that too baby. My life isn't worth living if I don't have you by my side. God when the Doctor told us that they lost you on the operating table my heart shattered. I can't lose you Peyton and I won't. I'll fight for you and for our baby but you have to fight too. I can't do this alone. I love you so much Peyton that it hurts to know that I'm the reason that you're in here. I love you so much that it hurts when we're apart for even a couple of hours. You have became my life and I like it that way. So make sure you fight baby. Make sure you fight for me, for yourself and for our baby. I'm going to go out and let your Dad come in because I know he's worried about you and he needs to see that you're okay but I'll be back. Once everyone else sees you I won't leave your side until you're awake and until you're out of the words. I love you Peyton Elizabeth Sawyer and don't you dare leave me."

He leaned down and brushed his lips across Peyton's head, cheeks and then finally her lips and stood up. With one last look at her he bent down and kissed her hand again before gently placing it on her stomach. "I love you Peyton and I swear to you I'll be back."

With those words he walked towards her hospital room door and opened it. He couldn't stop himself from taking one last look back at her before he finally exited her room. As soon as he had her hospital room door shut he leaned up against the wall and closed his eyes. He had to get himself under control before he went back to the waiting room. After taking in a few deep breaths he finally started walking towards the waiting room.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews for the previous chapter... This chapter will not reach 1000 words... I'm just going to show Lucas's thoughts since he saw Peyton... Once again the kids gave the okay on this chapter not being 1000 words since I'm way past 7000 words for 7 chapters... Lol... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH...

Lucas walked into the waiting room but before anyone could say anything to him he sank to his knees and started crying. He had been fighting the urge to cry since he entered Peyton's room. He couldn't stop the sobs from racking his body. He couldn't believe that his Peyton was lying in that hospital bed so bruised and battered.

He had thought with what the Nurse had told him that he had prepared himself but nothing could have prepared him for the sight of his Peyton lying in that hospital bed. Nothing could have prepared him including if someone would have shown him a picture of how she looked lying in that bed. His heart was breaking and he couldn't stop it from breaking. He couldn't believe how bad she looked.

He felt a hand on each of his shoulders and he looked up through his tears and saw Nathan beside him on one side and Larry on the other looking at him in concern and he broke down even more. He knew that he would have to talk to them but right now he couldn't. How could he tell them how bad Peyton looked? How could he tell them that he was afraid she wasn't going to make it.

He knew in his heart that Peyton would fight and would live but his head kept saying differently. He didn't understand how she could survive after everything that happened to her. He couldn't understand how she was still alive but he was thankful that she was still alive. He didn't know what he would do if he lost her. The only thing he did know was that if she died there would be nothing keeping him on this Earth because life wouldn't be worth living without her.

As he was on his knees crying he sent up a silent prayer to God that he would spare Peyton and their baby. He knew that if Peyton lost their baby even if she didn't know that she was pregnant she would lose it if she lived. He needed for both Peyton and their baby to be alright. He needed for Peyton to wake up soon even if she hated him. He needed to make sure that she understood that he pushed Brooke away. He needed to make sure that she understood just how much he loved her.

Once he finally got his crying under control he let Larry and Nathan both help him up off the floor. He didn't put up a fight when they both helped him to a chair. He was emotionally and mentally drained. Once he was sitting down he closed his eyes on a sigh and thought about how much he loved Peyton.


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews to the previous chapter... This is another short chapter but I want to show Nathan's thoughts on seeing Lucas break down like he did... The next chapter will pick back up again... Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nathan looked down at Lucas once him and Larry got Lucas into a chair and sighed. He wanted to do something to help his brother but he wasn't sure what he could do. The only thing he could think of was to sit down next to Lucas and that is exactly what he did. He sat down and put his hand on Lucas's shoulder in silent support.

He may have been angry at his brother but seeing how bad off Lucas was when he came back from seeing Peyton wiped all of his anger away. All he had to do was look into Lucas's eyes and he knew just how much Lucas loved Peyton. He also knew then that what Lucas had said earlier about Brooke setting him up was the truth.

He knew at that moment as he sat there watching Lucas that he wouldn't have done what he did without being set up by Brooke. He saw just how much it was killing Lucas to see Peyton like he had. He wanted to hold onto his brother and never let go just that Lucas knew that he wasn't alone but he also knew that it wouldn't do him or Lucas any good. The only thing that would do them both good is to see Peyton awake and talking.

He squeezed Lucas's shoulder when he heard his brother sob once more and his heart broke for him. He was hurting himself but he knew that Lucas was hurting ten times more than he was. He vowed that he would be there with Lucas next time he went and saw Peyton. He knew that he was going to have to be strong for Lucas and Peyton and that he was going to have to help Lucas be strong.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I know that it's been a very long time since I've updated this story and I'm sorry... R/L got in the way and then my muse went on a Harry Potter kick and would hardly let me work on anything else... Then my other laptop crashed and I lost everything that was on it and didn't have it backed up on the stories I had all typed out... I lost all the notebooks my OTH stories were in but I have finally located them and they are all now rubber banned together and in the stand behind my chair... I hope you all like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't own OTH!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~

Nathan decided to wait on going in to see Peyton and motioned for Larry and Karen to go. He sat down beside Lucas and kept his hand on his shoulder. "Talk to me, Lucas."

Lucas sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "She looks so damn pale laying there. She looks pale and lifeless and it hit me that if I lost her I would lose any reason I have to live, Nathan. Peyton is literally my life and I do not think that I would be able to go on without her. I love her with my whole heart and it hurts me knowing that I am part of the reason she was hurt and is now laying in a hospital bed close to death. I don't know if I can ever forgive myself for what happened to her."

Nathan shook his head. "I was wrong to blame you, Lucas. What happened to Peyton isn't anyone's fault other than the bastard who did this to her. You need to be strong because she is going to need you when she finally wakes up. I know Peyton, Lucas, and I know that she loves you with every single beat of her heart. It was always you she loved even when her and I were together. There is never going to be another boy or man for her because you are her one true match, Lucas. You and Peyton together are like ying and yang together it just fits and it will always fit. Now dry your eyes and stop crying and think about what it is you truly want once Peyton wakes up. You have more than just yourself and Peyton to think about now, Luke. You have a child on the way and if I know anything it is this. Any child that is the product of you and Peyton mixed together is going to be a hellion. It will take all of us to make sure that he or she stays out of trouble. Your girl and your kids needs you, Lucas, and they need for you to be strong and to fight for them. That is all you can do right now."

Lucas took in a deep breath and let it out as he wiped the tears off of his face. He sat up straighter and looked at Nathan and smiled. "Thank you, Nate. You helped put everything into perspective for me. As for what I want it is the same thing I have always wanted. I want Peyton and I to live together, get married, grow old, and have a lot of children as we grow old together. I want our family and friends to be by our side and share in everything that happens in our lives. When Peyton wakes up I will explain what happened to her and make it up to her. I still can't believe Brooke did what she did. She stood there talking to me for forever before she tried to kiss me. Thinking about it now makes me wonder if she wasn't waiting until Peyton showed up to do what she did just to cause hell and to make Peyton doubt how I feel about her. I don't understand how Brooke could do that and wanted to do that to Peyton. What in the hell did Peyton ever do to Brooke?"

Nathan sighed and shook his head. "I don't know, man, but what I do know is that from now on Brooke doesn't get anywhere near Peyton. I have never understood the obsession Brooke seems to have about having anything and everything that Peyton has or wants. I don't get why she would willingly hurt the girl she calls her best friend. However what I do know is that it stops now. There is no way I am going to allow her to cause anymore problems for you and Peyton. You both deserve to be together and love each other like you do. Peyton is going to need you now more than ever, Lucas. She's going to need you to be her rock when she wakes up. She's going to need you to hold her, love her, comfort her, and help her through this. We will all be right here to help you both but you are going to be the main person that she is going to need through all this. Can you do that, Lucas? Can you hold your anger in check and only let them out when you are not with Peyton? We all are going to have to hold our anger in at what happened to her because she doesn't need to see it."

Lucas nodded. "I'll do whatever it takes to help her through this. I will not leave her to deal with any of this on her own. I will not leave her to work through her anger, fear, sadness, and any other emotion she feels by herself. If I have my way about it once she wakes up she won't be out of my line of sight except to go to the bathroom. I want one of us with her at all times until the bastard that did this to her is caught. I will not have her getting hurt again."

Nathan smiled slightly. "We'll set up shifts so she isn't alone. We'll always have 1 guy and 1 girl with her at all times. We will not leave her on her own at all. Now how are you feeling that you talked things through instead of holding it all in?"

Lucas shook his head and smiled slightly. "Actually I do feel better, Nate. Thank you."

Nathan shook his head and stood up. "I'm glad that I was able to help you even some what. I am going to go and see Peyton for a few minutes and then I'll be back."

Lucas nodded and leaned his head against the wall and closed his eyes before snapping them open again. He couldn't stand to have his eyes closed because all he saw was Peyton broken and bleeding. He shook his head to clear it and then stood up and started pacing. He could feel everyone's eyes on him but ignored them in favor of thinking about the things he wanted to say to Peyton once she woke up. After five minutes of pacing he walked over to his mom and Larry. "How are you two holding up?"

Larry shook his head. "I freaked out when I first entered Peyton's hospital room. It took Karen a minute or so to get me calm enough that I could walk over and let Peyton know that I was here and that I loved her. She looks so different then what I am use to her looking that it just broke my heart. How are you holding up, Lucas?"

Lucas sighed and ran a hand down his face. "I'm doing better now that I talked to Nathan."

Larry nodded and clapped a hand on Lucas' shoulder. "Peyton will get through this, Lucas. Not only is she a strong girl but she has all of us but most importantly you fighting for her. You just have to believe, son."

Lucas nodded and smiled. He gave a quick hug to Larry and then hugged him mom and kissed her cheek before he resumed his pacing as he waited on Nathan to come back from seeing Peyton.

* * *

A/N 2: *grins* Yay I got this one updated! Click the button and let me know what you think!


End file.
